beauty and the beast
by Anioh
Summary: Beauty and the beast slayers style. R&R please.... and im working on chap five now...
1. in the begining

*Authors note: HI everyone ^____^ yes I do have a Zel/lina bias... but i also like Val/lina and Xellos/lina.... O.o but i think me fav is zelgadis and lina... yes well im gonna attempt to write a chapter fic... we'll see how it goes...by the way this story is based on the origanial Beauty and the beast*  
  
~START~  
  
There once lived a man named Gourry Gabereive, who was a inventor of many strange and fasinating things. when Gourry had turned of age he married a beautiful women named luna. and together they had 6 Children, 3 sons and 3 daughters. but this is not a story about gourry this is about his youngest daughter named lina. You see where Lina's sisters were tall, lina was short, where there hair was silky and curled, hers was plain and straight, the only thing that marked it as being unique was that it was sunset red. Linas sisters skin where a fair lily white, while linas was a tanned color since she spent so much time outside with her horse phillip. However everyone that lived in the village around said that by far lina was the prettiest, though no one ever bothered to tell lina this. so she grew up thinking herself plain and unimportant compared to her older sisters.  
  
One Year when lina was around 16, Her father and mother had gotten into a quarrel and in a rage luna her, mother, hit gourry in the side of the head and cast him out into the streets. lina fearing that her father would get lost and hurt himself even more, followed him around and when he wondered into a inn lina felt that he would be safe and went home. "besides" she thought "its getting cold and it looks like its gonna snow soon".  
  
Well, the next morning Luna sent lina to go get gourry, for she felt sorry for what she had done and wanted her husband back. so lina Ran to the inn where Her father had spent the night and to her shock and dismay, he was gone. Lina went to the Bar Keeper and asked him where Gourry might have gone.  
  
"woke up around 3 this mornin' he did, said somethin' 'bout gettin' flowers fer his wife. said she liked roses. well little miss it bein' so close to christmas that it is, there just aint anyway that he was gonna get himself some roses, not unless he went to that enchanted castle out in the woods. though I highly doubt he would go there. only a fool would"  
  
Lina sighed and nodded her head. Yep thats where Gourry was then. no matter how much she loved her father, she would be one the first people to admit that gourry was, well, simple. So lina not wanting to displease her mother by comeing home without her father, pulled her cloak around herself tighter and followed a dusty road out into a dark forest where the rumored enchanted castle was said to be.  
  
*********  
  
"damn its cold.... very very cold.... very very very very very very cold" Linas teeth chattered as she tried vainly to find something that looked atleast a little familer. you see about an hour into following the road it started to snow and lina had wandered off the road. she thought she would have been able to find it again but, she hadnt even seen a wild animal for the past 6 hours .... Lina rubbed her cold arms with numb fingers. she had lost feeling to them and her feet a while ago and now her legs and arms where also starting to freeze. A strong wind blew past knocking lina down into the cold, wet snow. not having the strength to go on lina just sorta rolled over and curled into a small ball, praying that it would all be over soon.  
  
**********  
  
~FINI to Chapter One~  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHA ^______^ cliff hanger. well love, hate, want to throw rotten veggies? R&R.... and I will post chapter two soon. 


	2. in to a castle

*Author: YAY CHAPTER TWO. awww yes by the way just a reminder this is my version, the orginal and disneys all combianed ^_^;; ah ehehhe Oh yea The little **** signs are linas thoughts*  
  
~START~  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
"yes yes ^____^ if theres one thing i learned it was that justic always preveils!"  
  
"but .....?"  
  
The sound of voices are what woke our little sleeping beauty. groaning lina rolled over and muttered a curse or two. *damn servants havent they learned not to wake me first thing in the morn- .... wait since when did i have servants?* Linas eyes flew open as she sat straight up in bed instantly regretting it. *damn my head hurts*  
  
"oooooohhhhhhhhh O.O quick hide shes not supposed to see us"  
  
and once that was said lina of course looked up at the source of the voice and to her surprise there was a little pink imp and a purple haired imp scrambling to get out of veiwing range. However the pink imp tripped and grabbed onto the purple haired one's foot, sending them both to a heap on to the floor.  
  
"darn it amelia!"  
  
" ...Sniffle.... IM SO SORRY XELLOSS.... THIS CARPET IS SOOOOO UNJUST and AND... WAHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Amelia !?! as much as i enjoy you crying get OFF OF MY FOOT!"  
  
"um ... not to interupt you to but could you point to the bathroom door"  
  
both imps looked up at lina and at the same time pointed to the right. lina nodded thanks as the two imps went back to argueing. when lina came back into the room amelia and Xelloss had disappeared. looking around the room lina had woke up in, she decided that it was pretty high class. 2 Inch thick midnight blue carpet covered the floor wall to wall. Emerald green Taperstries Depicting ball room dances, hunts, and one of a smiling young man, with violet hair and sky blue eyes. *wow....* dark wood furniture was scattered around the room. a large window to linas right was the only source of light in the room. On one of the Chairs was linas clothes dry and mended. next to it however was another tunic of what looked like Blue soft crushed velvet, Black pants and new brown leather calf boots set next to the assomble. Lina shrugged and went about putting on the new clothes. Half through lina reliased that if her clothes we're sitting on the chair then that ment someone had undressed her without her permision. lina took a second to be mad at this thought. however a smell of baking food floated in and with that lina finished pulling on her clothes and opened the door that she assumed went out to the hall. Following her nose Lina managed to make it to what looked like a dusty dining room. and to her surprise found her father, and several imps all eating happily. *o.O um ok*  
  
"hey Dad Why are you here and not at home?"  
  
"*blink* ummmm lina? what are you doing here .... and where is here?"  
  
"*sigh* nevermind....  
  
"hey lina you gonna eat?"  
  
"heck yea!" and with that lina sat down and ate till she was full. which was a lot of food.  
  
"AW that was good" lina leaned back into her chair and with a smile closed her eyes.  
  
"mmmm i wonder when luna learned to cook like that?"  
  
Linas eyes flew open.*what is he talking about*  
  
"What are you talking about??"  
  
"oh yea... we're not at home" The purple haired imp walked over to where lina was sitting and with a bow and a rather irratating smirk introduced all the imps.  
  
" the pink one there is amelia, the blonde with the tail is filia, the green haired horned one is Valgaav, the one with aqua hair and freaked out fit is martina, and the one shes glomed onto is zangulas, and IM Xelloss ^______^" with a bow xelloss then kissed linas hand. *if he doesnt let go im gonna beat the little rodent with a fork* lina forced a smile. The little party was innterupted however by a loud scream of pain, agony, and overall discomfert. *WTF was that* "what the F*** was that!"  
  
Xellos however simply smiled and said-  
  
"the Master"  
  
~fini To chapter two~  
  
*Author: there more people talked and i added most everyone i could think of that is important.... well 'cept Phibby-sama and the all holy milgasia.... but maybe later.... OHHHH i love cliff hangers ^_^. tune in next time to discover who the "master" is ^_^;;; ah eheheheheheh.... BWHAHAHAHAHA.... Xelloss: mmm maybe that extra 7 shots in yer coffee was a bad idea... ^___^; naw Author: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* P.S R&R PPL! 


	3. the curse

Author: O.o well then... I'm sorry for my spelling people but I am doing this in notepad as my computer is to cheap to work for anything else....  
  
Xellos: no you just don't wanna spend money and buy a decent writing prog-  
  
Author: *wacks xellos with shovel-sama* SILENCE you FRUIT!  
  
Xellos: ^_^  
  
Anioh: by the way i dont own any of the charcters other then anioh, so yes dont sue, ^_^ *everyone else does a disclaimer so i thought i should to* By the way this might be a little confusing... and im sorry if it is.  
  
~START~  
  
Lina shivered as the scream echoed once again through the empty halls.  
  
"why does your master keep doing that?" lina asked the pink imp who showing lina and gourry back to their rooms.  
  
"Because of the many unjust things that has happened to him... OH we're here ^_^. now Mister Gourry Your room is the one with the lion and Miss Lina yours is the one with the dragon."  
  
And with a bow Amelia disappeared with a puff of smoke. Coughing noises could be heard as Amelia complained about the smoke getting into her lungs and choking her. Lina said goodnight to Gourry as he walked into the bedroom. He smiled and waved and closed the door. Lina however stood there For a second then stepped into the bedroom where she had woken up in earlier. with a glance at the picture of the boy on the wall, lina walked over to the bed where laid out was a pajama shirt, and some flannel pants. Fuzzy bunny slippers sat beside the bed on the floor. Lina wasnt surprised that the clothes where there, infact she'd sorta expected it.  
  
*i mean really this is an enchanted castle... even has the imps and prince in agony in it... so why not have invisible servants who watch over the castle and its inhabitants needs.* lina wondered what it would be like sleeping in the enchanted castle as she changed into the night shirt.  
  
*there better not be any perverted ghosts in this place or I'll be forced to beat them all to a bloody pulp.* looking around one last time lina laid down onto the bed and in a few seconds lina was fast asleep, her even breathing the only noise in the room.  
  
**************** Shadows shifted about the bedroom as a loud howl rocked the walls. with a start lina sat up in the bed, taking a few deep breathes lina calmed herself as best she could.  
  
*tis okay just some guy screaming in pain and howling.... dont worry nothing goings to happen... your safe here in the bedroom*  
  
~Yes but are you?~  
  
*damn it your not helping anything with saying stuff like that!*  
  
~but... I am you, Besides im just pointing out that your in a strange castle, in a strange bed, with a psyco running around out there in the hall ways~  
  
*... Sigh.... as much as I hate to say it I think your right...*  
  
~Of course I am... I always am~  
  
*dont push your luck you little -*  
  
~alright alright yeesh... so why dont you put on the slippers and go look around?~  
  
*WHAT! didnt you just say there was a psyco walking around out in the halls?!*  
  
~yes but think of all the stuff that we could "barrow" ^_^;~  
  
And on that note lina jumped up out of bed, slipped on the slippers, and quietly padded out into the hall. Picking a random direction to walk in lina wandered for a while. but to her dismay the howls just seemed to get louder. so She turned around and went back the other direction. after getting completly lost lina came accross a door with a golden dragons head knocker thing on it. Lina stopped and studied the knocker...  
  
"Is there something so fasinating about me that you must stop and stare?" asked a very sarcastic voice. lina jumped back in surprise. and just sorta stared at the head.  
  
"well dont just stand there with your mouth open! either open the door or move it!"  
  
Well as we all know one can talk to Lina like that.  
  
"HEY, I can stare if I want to... you ... you... um what are you?"  
  
"a golden dragon knocker... my names Milgasia... pleased to meet you and you are?"  
  
"Names lina and-" A howl interuppeted her. loud footsteps marched down the hallway towards the spot where lina stood.  
  
"quick! its the master. hurry get inside!" the door swung open and lina scrambled inward. once she was in the door slammed closed behind her. Lina however didnt even bother to wait by the door though, cuz in the middle of the room, floating about 4 feet in the air was two roses intwined with a glowing, almost pulsing, silver light around them. One of the roses was a corbalt blue, the other a crimson red. With a soft gasp lina walked trance like up to them. slowly she reached out a hand and lightly ran a finger down the silver glowing bubble. A shiver ran down her spin as the Light wrapped around her and seemed to suck her into it.  
  
******************  
  
Its was raining hard... and lina wasnt getting wet. O.o . she was sitting on a muddy road and in front of her was a huge castle. lights danced in all the windows and laughter could be heard. *well then... this is different* A loud pounding brought linas attention to the door. there was an old women pounding on the door, her clothes where soaking wet and there was red streaming out of a gash on her arm. however there was also a large burned slash accross her cheek. *shes a witch!* linas mind screamed to back up and get away but lina couldnt move. the door Finally opened and a boy with violest hair and bright blue eyes stood there in the door way. *the boy from the picture!* the women said something to the boy and his eyes hardend, with a shake of his head he pointed back to the forest where, when lina glanced over, waited a pack a red-eyed wolfs. The women seemed to beg, for she fell to her knees and raised both hands in the air. shaking his once more the boy slammed the door shut on the old women, and the wolfs advanced. with a shriek the women pointed to the castle and a silver light wrapped around it.... when the light faded the lights where out, and it was deathly silent. one Of the Ruby-eyed wolfs walked up and sniffed the doors and then whimpered. the pack turned and ran back to the woods. as one of the wolfs passed lina it looked up and whispered.  
  
" the Curse Shall Be Broken When His Heart Can Once Again Learn To Be Soft And Love Another Besides Himself" *******************  
  
lina woke up in the bedroom with the sun streaming onto her eyes. Lina looked around and to her amusment there was another outfit laid out for her. she was surprised however to find that she was back into the bedroom. *well i guess it was just a dream.* The smell of food however distracted her, and with a flurry she flung on the new outfit and raced downstairs. *I'll think about it later right now its time to eat ^______^*  
  
~FINI to chapter 3~  
  
Author: ^_^; yay well then... i hope that wasnt to confusing... i know in the normal books its just the one rose and or a red glowing light with sparkles but... hey atleast this way i can say that lina was the one that was supposed to- oops hehe cant say that yet ^_^  
  
Xellos: *rolls eyes* like I said a Fruit...  
  
Author: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *tackles xellos and beats him up* *insert violence* *dust hands as xellos twitches* ^_^ stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	4. meeting of the master

Author: yes I will answer the question about the master in this chapter.... maybe o.O .... i dont know ...we'll see how it goes...  
  
Xelloss: My new fact for the day is that not only are you a fruit.... your lazy to ^_^  
  
Author: XELLOSS! grrrrrrrrrrr *goes chibi and chases xelloss around with shovel-sama* DEATH TO THE REAL FRUIT!  
  
Xelloss: well then your doomed ^_____________________^  
  
Author: GRRRR *insert lots of violence* *mumbles things about damned fruitcakes with purple hair* anyways ^___^ .... you know this is like the longest one of these i've done..... maybe instead of a chapter i should do an intermission... naw .... ^_^ maybe later...  
  
~START~  
  
"You yelled for me master?" xelloss bowed deeply from the waist down. in front of him stood "master" and although the masters back was turned, he could still tell that xelloss had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face Xelloss, And I called because I wanted to know why that girl and man where still doing here.... the storm has subsided and both are healed. I told you to send them away when these things happened..." the voice was a soft, velvety and almost a purr. there was a hint of annoyince in it however.  
  
"And how could you let out of her room last night...."  
  
"she left her room?" actually Xelloss knew she had left. in Fact he wanted it. This was the first girl to come to the castle in several years. and well .... he was tired of being an imp... if this girl was indeed the "one" then he would be changed back into his normal, sexy self. This was Xelloss's dream and nothing, not even his master, was going to take this chance away from him. Now all this meant was getting his "master" and said girl, lina to fall in love and then their love tested by the Greater Beast, who was the one that casted the spell. and then it was home free home, for him. Sounds simple enough.  
  
"YES she did ... AND i know you know this Xelloss. ... I dont know what your plotting but dont count on it.... or I will personally make sure she leaves." Both of them however knew he wouldnt. he never left this room 'cept when he was in full monster mode, and that only happened when he was in real depression mood. Besides he never talked to anyone anymore other then Xelloss. Xelloss however just smiled even wider. this is exactly what he wanted to hear.  
  
"But master The little red head is just to cute to throw out into the snow. besides i dont think i could do that to her.^_^"  
  
"Xelloss are you saying you wont do what i just told you to?"  
  
"Yes, Actually ... i think I am.^_^"  
  
"XELL--" A loud crashing noise from the hall however interupted their conversation.  
  
"I DONT CARE HOW SHORT OR CUTE HE IS! HE DOESNT HAVE A RIGHT TO SAY IM SMALL OR FLAT CHESTED!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But miss you really are rather short and flat"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRR" several more crashes followed, a whimper of pain, and then a new idea struck Xelloss"  
  
Step 1. Get Master to leave the room. Sounds simple on paper but in real life? well Xelloss is always up to a challenge. so with a simple teleport spell he phased in front of the the Master, pulled the cloaks hood down over the masters eyes really low, then with w well placed shove, pushed him backwards.  
  
"XELLOS! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR LITTLE NECK! YOU NO GOOD IMP!"  
  
Step 2. get him to follow as I search for lina.  
  
"nuh-nuh You cant catch me^_^"  
  
With a growl master jumped up and started to chase Xelloss around the hallways. soon Xelloss spotted lina however.  
  
time for Step 3. Get lina to turn around.  
  
"HEY! lina look out flying food heading your way!"  
  
"huh?" lina of course turned around and watched as the pruple haired imp raced towards her. 'course since she was watching xelloss she didnt see "master".  
  
step 4. Get close to lina then phase out of the way^_^. Xelloss waited till he was about a foot away then phased out to the next hallway. Master suddenly saw lina and going so fast he wasnt able to stop. CRASH. lina and Master lay in a tangled heap on the floor.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing!!!!!!"  
  
"um im sorry?" Master tried vainly to untangle hiself from the girl but she refused to sit still and was scrambling madly trying to get away. Finally he grabbed her arm and in a firm voice said.  
  
"SIT STILL!"  
  
lina looked up at him a frowned, but complied as he finally got himself undone and pulled away. Lina looked up at him and suddenly realized that he had just been laying on top of her in the most inapproite way. so she did the most sensible thing. she slapped him.  
  
"OW My hand... *sniffle* that was highly rude of you! I think you should appolgize... um... whats your name?" lina tilted her head to the side trying to see his face. of course not wanting her to see his face, he turned and looked the other way. softly, he mumbled.  
  
"Zelgadis Greywers... im the master of this castle..."  
  
"oh... I was wondering when I would meet you... ... ... ... ... oh and im Lina ^_^; pleased to meet you Zel" despite himself zelgadis couldnt help but look over at linas smileing face.  
  
"Zel?"  
  
~FINI TO chapter 4~  
  
Author: *beats cpu with hammer* YOU no good **%@#*#@%*!&@$^#@!%$^#$&!#^$..... sorry people for the wait... i had it all typed up ... and i pushed save and then .... *bum bum bum* MY CPU CRASHED AND IT DIDNT SAVE!!!!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr im so mad........ anyways i hoped you like this chapter... this one is different then what i orginally had typed but oh well... ^_^ new plot line I guess. R&R please. thanks everyone for supporting me through all this.  
  
Xelloss: *rolls eyes* like you gave them a choice with all your whining...  
  
Author: *beats xelloss to a bloody pulp* GRRR ARGH XELLOSS! 


End file.
